Character list
A *'Aälsa': A woman (presumably a concubine) who was part of the Gaunum household at the same time as Serwë. *'Abbarsallas':' 'Mimara's owner during her first five years in Carythusal. *'Aelswë': The mortal daughter of Gilgaöl in an ancient Sakarpi tale. *'Aëngelas': A Werigdan warrior. *'Aethelarius VI': King of Atrithau, last of the line of Morghund. *'Aethiola': High-Priestess of the Cult of Yatwer. *'Agnaras': Captain in the Imperial Army and a follower of Ikurei Conphas. *[[Aisarinqu|'Aisarinqu']]: Wife of Cinial'jin. *'Aisralu': Daughter of Cinial'jin. *'Ajencis': The father of syllogistic logic and algebra, held by many to be the greatest of all philosophers. *'Ajokli': The God of thievery and deception. *'Akkeägni': The God of disease. *'Akori Kumrezzer': Palatine of Kutapileth, and one of the leaders of the Vulgar Holy War. *'Algari': Body-slave to Prince Nersei Proyas. *'Amakûnir': A Kûniüric Lord, part of the Second Ordeal in the Battle of Eleneöt Fields. *'Amarsla': One of Esmenet's body-slaves. *'Amrezzer the Black': Legendary Surartu Grandmaster responsible for securing the river fortress of Kiz in Far Antique Carythusal. *'Amurrei Ganyatti': Conriyan Palatine of the district of Ankirioth. *'Anagkë': The Goddess of fortune. *'Anarlû': A presumably mythical character mentioned in one of the Boatman's songs. *'Anasûrimbor Celmomas II': Greatest of the Kûniüric High Kings. *'Anasûrimbor Ganrelka II': Successor of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II and the last reigning High King of Kûniüri. *'Anasûrimbor Huörmomas': Stillborn twin brother of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II. *'Anasûrimbor Inrilatas': Second son of Kellhus and Esmenet, kept imprisoned in the Andiamine Heights. *'Anasûrimbor Kayûtas': Eldest son of Kellhus and Esmenet, General of the Kidruhil. *'Anasûrimbor Kellhus': Dûnyain monk, Warrior-Prophet, Aspect-Emperor. *'Anasûrimbor Kelmomas': Third son of Kellhus and Esmenet, twin brother of Samarmas. *'Anasûrimbor Koringhus': Eldest and only full-Dûnyain son of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *'Anasûrimbor Moënghus': Former Dûnyain monk, Cishaurim Priest and father of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. The main instigator of the First Holy War. *'Anasûrimbor Moënghus II': Eldest of the Prince-Imperials, officially the son of Kellhus by his first wife Serwë, in truth fathered by Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *'Anasûrimbor Mygella': Famed Hero-King of Aörsi, whose deeds are recounted in The Sagas. *'Anasûrimbor Nanor-Mikhus':' '''High-King of Aörsi who had the fortress of Dagliash raised. *'Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja I: First Anasûrimbor High King. *Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja VI: High-King of Aörsi who decided to abandon all ninety-nine of the Hooded Redoubts. *Anasûrimbor Nau-Cayûti: Youngest son of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II. *Anasûrimbor Nimeric: Last High King of ancient Aörsi. *Anasûrimbor Omindalea: First daughter of Anasûrimbor Sanna-Neorjë, was raped by the Nonman Siqû Jiricet and died giving birth to a son, Anasûrimbor Sanna-Jephera. *Anasûrimbor Samarmas: Fourth and youngest son of Kellhus and Esmenet, twin brother of Kelmomas. *Anasûrimbor Sanna-Jephera: Son of Anasûrimbor Omindalea by the Nonman Jiricet, called Two-Heart. *Anasûrimbor Sanna-Neorjë: Father of Anasûrimbor Omindalea. *Anasûrimbor Serwa: Second daughter of Kellhus and Esmenet, Grandmistress of the Swayal Sisterhood. *Anasûrimbor Theliopa: Eldest daughter of Kellhus and Esmenet, Imperial Adviser. *Anaxophus V: Kyranean ruler during the Apocalypse, famous for killing the No-God with the Heron Spear. *Anchilas: Artist who created the famed fresco known as the Blue Hubris. *Angeshraël: An Old Prophet of the Tusk, who led the Five Tribes of Men into Eärwa. *Anissi: Favorite wife of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *Ankaryotis: A Ciphrang summoned by Heramari Iyokus. *Ankharlus: Famed Kûniüric commentator and high priest of Gilgaöl. *Ansacer ab Salajka: Sapatishah-Governor of Gedea. *Anzumarapata II: Nilnameshi King of Invishi during the 14th century (Year-of-the-Tusk). *Apperens Saccarees: Grandmaster of the Mandate at the time of the Great Ordeal. *Aratrula the Mad:' 'Meöri High-King who had the Nausk Mausoleum built to keep his soul safe from the Outside. *Areamanteras: General of the Nasueret Column of the Nansur Imperial Army under Ikurei Conphas. *Arishal: One of Anasûrimbor Kellhus' bodyguards, mentioned by Nersei Proyas in a letter to his father. *Arithmeas: Prime Augur to Ikurei Xerius III. *Arnyalsa: A famed missionary priest, killed by Galeoth freebooters marching south to join the Holy War. *Ars Sibbul: Author of Six Ontonomies. *Arweal: One of the Nascenti, claimed by disease at Caraskand. *Aspa Memkumri: Client of Sirpal Uranyanka and member of the Holy War. *Asward: A member of the Skin Eaters. *Aulisi: A concubine of Nau-Cayûti, abducted by Sranc marauders in 2140 and taken to Golgotterath. *Aulyanau: A legendary figure known as Aulyanau the Conqueror, a Cond tribesman who defeated Ancient Ûmeria and Ara-Etrith in the 10th century. *Aulyanau Cawa-Imvullar:''' '''Emperor of the Pseudo-Ûmeri Empire, known primarily for his defeat at the hands of the Scintya. *Aurang: Prince of the Inchoroi and Horde-General to the No-God during the Apocalypse, twin to Aurax. *Aurax: A surviving Prince of the Inchoroi, twin to Aurang. *Aurili: One of the Cûnuroi still remaining in Ishterebinth by 4132. *Avalunsil: Only woman to rule as empress of the Ûmeri Empire, known for murdering Symaul, her father's killer, with a fish knife. *[[Avarartu|'''Avarartu]]: A Nilnameshi Lord of the Ordeal. ↑ Back to top B *'Balait urs Kututha': Scylvendi warrior of the Utemot tribe, brother-in-law of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *'Bannut urs Hannut': Scylvendi warrior of the Utemot tribe, uncle of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *[[Bansipitas|'Bansipitas']]: Ordealman from Sepa-Gielgath. *'Baribul': A member of the Company of Scions in the Great Ordeal. *'Bastion': One of the Skin Eaters' mules, named by Mimara. *'Baxatas': General of the Selial Column during the Holy War. *'Belmorn': A member of the Stone Hags. *'Bengulla': Son of Aëngelas and Valrissa. *[[Beotha Tuthorsa|'Beotha Tuthorsa']]: A member of the Holy War and devout follower of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *'Beotha Tûtmor': Ordealman, New Imperial Consul of Ce Tydonn. *'Biaxi Coronsas': Patridomos of House Biaxi during the events of The Prince of Nothing. *'Biaxi Sankas': Patridomos of House Biaxi during the events of ''The Aspect-Emperor'', and an important member of the New Congregate. *'Biaxi Scoulas': Second Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights during the Holy War. *'Biaxi Sompas': General of the Kidruhil at the time of the Holy War. *'Biaxi Tarpellas: '''General of the Nansur contingent of the Great Ordeal. *'Bompothur: Nilnameshi cook working in the Andiamine Heights. *Borswelka I: King of the Meöri whose reign started in 1021. *Borswelka II: King of the Meöri, grandson to Borswelka I. *Borswelka IV: King of the Meöri, father of Engûs. *"The Boy": Unnamed son of Anasûrimbor Koringhus. *Braelwan Cynnea: Earl of Agmundr at the time of the Holy War. *Bukris: The God of famine. *Burulan: One of Esmenet’s Kianene body-slaves. *Byantas: A near antique writer of the Ceneian Empire. *Byrikki: Ordealman fanatic, called "the Candlemaker". ↑ Back to top C *Calasthenes: A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires. *Callustras: An old soldier and customer of Esmenet. *Carindûsû: Grandmaster of the Vokalati in the Great Ordeal. *Carû-Ignaini: A Trysean God-King, known for sending Tynwur to his death due to jealousy. *Carû-Ongonean: Third God-King of the Ûmeri Empire, known for raising the original Library of Sauglish. *Casidas: Famed philosopher and historian of Near Antiquity, mainly known for The Annals of Cenei. *Caxes Anthirul: Exalt-General in Momemn at the time of the Great Ordeal. *Cel-Ongonean: Ruler of the Ûmeri Empire, defeated by Aulyanau the Conqueror at the Battle of River Axau, leading to the beginning of the Cond Yoke. *Cememketri: Grandmaster of the Imperial Saik at the time of the Holy War. *Cet’ingira: Nonman ranking member of the Consult during the Apocalypse, also known as Mekeritrig. *Cet’moyol: Son of Cu'huriol, father of Cû'jara-Cinmoi via an incestuous affair with his sister Linqirû. *Charamemas: Famed Shrial commentator and author of The Ten Holies. *Charampa: Prince of Cingulat, member of the Company of Scions in the Great Ordeal. *Chassain: A Galeoth caste-noble and Judge in the Great Ordeal. *Chepheramunni: King-Regent of High Ainon at the time of the Holy War. *Chiki: An orphan employed as a runner by Drusas Achamian during his time in High Ainon. *Cilcûliccas:' 'Injori Qûya, called Lord of Swans, known for slaying Murathaur the Silver. *Cimoira: First known instance of a half-Man, half-Cûnuroi child. *Cinganjehoi ab Sakjal: Famed Kianene Sapatishah-Governor of Eumarna, known as "the Tiger of Eumarna". *Cinial'jin: A well-known Erratic Nonman, father of Immiriccas. Four Revelations is told from his point of view. *Ciögli: Legendary Siölan Hero of the Nonmen, perhaps the most famous of the Tall, known for breaking the neck of Wutteät during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *Clia Saxillas: Captain of the Inchausti at the time of the Great Ordeal. *Cnaiür urs Skiötha: A Scylvendi barbarian and Chieftain of the Utemot. *Cnaiür urs Skiötha's mother: The unnamed first wife of Skiötha urs Hannut and mother of Cnaiür. *Coithus Agabon: Ordealman, youngest son of Coithus Narnol. *Coithus Asilda: Daughter of Coithus Eryeat, sister to Narnol and Saubon and mother of Athjeäri. *Coithus Athjeäri: Earl of Gaenri, nephew to Coithus Saubon. *Coithus Eryeat: King of Galeoth at the time of the Holy War, father of Narnol, Saubon and Asilda. *Coithus Narnol: Ordealman, Believer-King of Galeoth, eldest surviving son of Eryeat, brother to Saubon and Asilda. *Coithus Saubon: Seventh son of Coithus Eryeat, leader of the Galeoth contingent during the First Holy War, later Believer-King of Caraskand and Exalt-General of the Great Ordeal. *Cojirani ab Houk: Kianene Grandee of Mizrai. *[[Conger|'''Conger]]: A member of the Skin Eaters. *'Couras Nantilla: '''Earl of Pikka, General of the Cengemi in the Great Ordeal. *'Cratianas: Author of Nilnameshi Lore. *Cuäxaji: Sapatishah-Governor of Khemema. *Cu’cirrurn: One of the Cûnuroi still remaining in Ishterebinth by 4132. *Cu’cûlol: One of the Cûnuroi working for the Consult, and a kinsman of Cû'jara-Cinmoi. *Cu’huriol: King of Siöl before Arkfall and grandfather of Cû'jara-Cinmoi. *Cû’jara-Cinmoi: Greatest of the Cûnuroi Kings and first great foe of the Inchoroi. *Cu’mimiral:' 'Injori Ishroi, called "Dragon-gored" and "Lord Limper". *Cûncari: One of the long-dead Nonmen Cleric calls out for in Cil-Aujas. *Cundraul III: High King of Akksersia mentioned in ''The Sagas''. *Cûnwerishau: First God-King of Trysë, famed for conquering all the cities of the Aumris and forging the first treaty between Men and Nonmen. *Cutias Pansulla:' 'New Imperial Consul of Nansur and political rival of Esmenet. *Cutias Sarcellus: Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights at the time of the Holy War. *Cwithar Ottma: One of the Nascenti, formerly a Tydonni thane. ↑ Back to top D *Damergal: Earl of Cuärweth at the time of the Holy War. *Damial’isharin: Siölan Ishroi, famously claimed Sranc possessed complex social customs and regimes. *Darastius: A sorcerer of the Imperial Saik. *Davdûl: Mihtrûlic Grandmaster, most gifted sorcerous artificer among Men. *Daybreak:' 'Drusas Achamian’s mule. *Denthuel: A Sakarpi Baron. *Diagol: Shriah of the Thousand Temples from 3371 until his assassination in 3383, infamous for his cruel excesses. *Dinchases: Captain of Attrempus and lifelong comrade-in-arms to Krijates Xinemus. *Diremti brothers: Two of Sanumnis' Chorae bowmen. *Dogora Teör: Earl of Sumagalt at the time of the Holy War. *Domilli: Author of Rudiments. *[[Droettal|'''Droettal]]: A Sakarpi Gilgallic Priest. *'Drusas Achamian': A former Mandate Schoolman and spy, now the only Wizard in the Three Seas. *'Dun Heörsa': Shield-Captain of the Hundred Pillars. *'Dunjoksha': Sapatishah-Governor of Amoteu. ↑ Back to top E *'Ekompiras': Ordealman and sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *'Ekyannus I': First "institutional" Shriah of the Thousand Temples, author of the 44 Epistles. *'Ekyannus III': Shriah of the Thousand Temples famous for converting Triamis the Great to Inrithism, resulting in it being declared the official state religion of the Ceneian Empire. *'Ekyannus VIII': Shriah of the Thousand Temples, author of 111 Aphorisms. *'Ekyannus IX': Shriah of the Thousand Temples who outlawed''' all art works that "blaspheme the Simple, the Pure, and the True with foul Complication" in 3682. *Ekyannus XIV: Shriah of the Thousand Temples who instigated the Scholastic Wars in 3796. *Eleva: High-Priestess of the Cult of Yatwer. *Eliriqû:''' '''Legendary Siölan progenitor of the Qûya. *Emansi: The new nurse of Anasûrimbor Kelmomas and replacement of Porsi. *Embas Eswarlû: Ordealman, Angle-Thane of Scolow. *Emburalk: Ordealman, famed for his monstrous stature. *Emilidis: The Artisan, famed Nonman Siqû who founded the Gnostic School of Contrivers, the Mihtrûl, credited with the manufacture of a wide number of sorcerous artifacts. *En-Kaujalau: A general named in The Sagas, famous for his victory in the Battle of Skothera. *Engûs: Fifth son of Borswelka IV famed for the loss of Swur Fords and subsequent flight into the Demua Mountains, where he and his remaining household lived a life of murderous outlawry. *Enpiralas: Youngest son of Cinial'jin. *Eorcu Othrain: Earl of Numaineiri at the time of the Holy War. *Epithiros: A Nroni Judge in the Great Ordeal. *Eppaltros: A groom working for House Gaunum. *Erathius: Imperial cartographer during the reign of Ikurei Xerius III. *Eritga: A Galeoth slave-girl belonging to Cutias Sarcellus. *Ersa Homirras: Author of The Ten Thousand Day Dynasty, a history of the short-lived ascendency of House Sorgis in Nansur. *[[Ersa Kushigas|'''Ersa Kushigas]]: Palatine of the Conriyan province of Annand at the time of the Holy War. *'Erydides': A member of the Stone Hags. *'Escalumis': Ceneian historian and famed author of On the Arrangement of Souls in Battle and War. *'Eselos Mursidides':' '''Believer-King of Cironj, leader of the Cironji contingent in the Great Ordeal. *'Esmenet: Empress of the New Empire, formerly a whore from Sumna and a friend and lover of Drusas Achamian. *Esmenet (Tusk): Wife of the prophet Angeshraël, mentioned in the Tusk. *Ettwë Cundulkas: A Lord of the Great Ordeal. ↑ Back to top F *Fanashila: One of Esmenet’s Kianene body-slaves. *Fanayal ab Kascamandri: First-born son of Padirajah Kascamandri ab Tepherokar, later known as the Bandit Padirajah. *Fane: Prophet of the Solitary God, founder of Fanimry and first of the Cishaurim. *Fanfarokar: One of the Nine Incandati, the most powerful of the Cishaurim. *Fan’oukarji I: The eldest son of Fane and first Padirajah of Kian. *Fan’oukarji III: Padirajah leader of the Dagger Jihad in 3933. *Farjanjua: Great Invitic Inrithi critic of Fanimry. *Feather: Chieftain of one of the tribal companies of Scalpoi. *Foolhardy: Mimara's mule. *Fustaras: Orthodox agitator and proadjunct from the Selial Column. ↑ Back to top G *Gaenkelti: Exalt-Captain of the Palatial Eöthic Guard at the time of the Holy War. *Gaes Siklar:' 'Ordealman, Lord of Agansanor and cousin to King Hoga Hogrim. *Gaeterius: Ceneian slave-scholar celebrated for his commentaries on The Chronicle of the Tusk collected under the title Contemplations on the Indentured Soul. *Galian: A member of the Skin Eaters and former Nansur Columnary. *Gam: Legendary Shiradi King featured in the Fable of Gam. *Gamag Nikussis: Imperial Scrollmaster of the Andiamine Heights. *Gamarrah: Person the unnamed Bloody Pick called out for in Cil-Aujas. *Gangini: One of the Cûnuroi still remaining in Ishterebinth by 4132. *Ganus the Blind: Man whose Third Revelation referred to the One Hundred and Forty-Four Thousand. *Ganyama: One of the Lords of the Holy War. *Gaörta: A Consult skin-spy. *Gaunum Barastas: One of the members of House Gaunum during Serwë's time as a concubine. *Gaunum Peristus: One of the sons of the Patridomos of House Gaunum and the father of Serwë's first child. *Gavarus: A member of the Imperial Army at the time of the Battle of Kiyuth. *[[Gawol Imhailas|'''Gawol Imhailas]]: Exalt-Captain of the Eöthic Guard of the New Empire. *'Gedapharus': One of the leaders of the Vulgar Holy War. *'Geshrunni': A Shield-Captain of the Javreh. *'Ghoset': An ancient Wracu spawned during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *'Gierra': The Goddess of carnal passion. *'Gilgaöl': The God of war and conflict. *'Gin’gûrima': A Nonman Hero of the ancient Mansion of Viri, the first to turn on Nin’janjin and his Inchoroi allies at the Battle of Pir Pahal. *'Ginsil': Wife of General En-Kaujalau in The Sagas, who pretended to be her husband to fool the assassins coming to kill him. *'Gin’yursis': The Nonman King of Cil-Aujas during the Apocalypse. *'Girgalla': An ancient Kûniüric poet famed for his Epic of Sauglish. *'Girûmmû Tansiri': Ordealman, sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *'Gishtari Therishut': A Conriyan Baron from the Ainoni frontier at the time of the Holy War. *'Goeransor Unswolka': Tydonni thane of Hagmeir in Numaineiri. *'Goettal Ekirick': Ordealman, Shield-Thane of King Hoga Hogrim, known as "the Bald". *'Goken the Red': Notorious pirate and Thunyeri Earl of Cern Auglai. *'Gora’jirau': Ordealman and Invitic Knight. *'Gotagga': A great Ûmeri sorcerer credited with the birth of philosophy apart from what had been purely theological speculation. *'Gotauran ab Suraki': A great Fanim architect. *'Griasa': A slave belonging to House Gaunum, and a friend of Serwë's. *'Grinar Halikimmû': Ordealman,' '''famed caste-menial champion of the Sranc Pits. *'Grutha Pirag: Ordealman, Ingraul swordsman from the High Wernma. *Gwanwë:' 'Swayali witch promoted to Grandmistress in Serwa’s absence. ↑ Back to top H *Haarnan Cumor: High Cultist of Gilgaöl in the Holy War. *Habal ab Sarouk: First organizer of the Coyauri, the famed elite heavy cavalry of the Kianene Padirajah, in 3892 as a response to the Nansur Kidruhil. *Hab’hara: One of the Nine Incandati, the most powerful of the Cishaurim. *Hagazioz: A Ciphrang, known as the Feathered Worm of the Pit. *Hagitatas: A slave famed among the Conriyan caste-nobility as a healer of troubled souls. *Hagnar the Elder: Ordealman and a sorcerer of the Mysunsai. *Hagum Persommas: One of the Nascenti, formerly a Nansur blacksmith. *Hahkti ab Sibban: Famed poet and successor of Tatokar I as Heresiarch of the Cishaurim. *Halas Siroyon:''' '''Prince of Erras, General of the Famiri in the Great Ordeal. *Hameron: A member of the Skin Eaters. *Hamishaza: Renowned Ainoni dramatist, remembered for his Tempiras the King. *Hamjirani: A Fanim lord who fought in the battle for Shimeh. *Hampei Sompas: A high-ranking Imperial Apparati. *Hampei Triaxerus: The Captain of Ikurei Conphas's bodyguard. *Hanalinqû: Legendary wife of Cû’jara-Cinmoi. *Hanamanu Eleäzaras: Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Hanamem Sharacinth: Matriarch of the Cult of Yatwer. *Hansa: A slave-girl belonging to Cutias Sarcellus. *Hapama Mopuraul:' 'Ordealman, Satrap of Tendant’heras. *Harapior: Lord Torturer of Ishterebinth under Nin'ciljiras. *Hargraum Kothwa: Earl of Gaethuni at the time of the Holy War. *Harlikarut urs Oknai: Scylvendi warrior, eldest living son of Oknai One-Eye. *Harus Prophilas: Commander of Asgilioch at the time of the Holy War. *Hasjinnet ab Skauras: Eldest son of Skauras ab Nalajan, slain by Cnaiür urs Skiötha at the Battle of Zirkirta. *Hatatian: Infamous author of the Exhortations. *Hatturidas: Ordealman, cousin of Nemukus Mirshoa. *Haubrezer: One of the three Tydonni brothers who owned the Cocked Leg inn in Marrow. *Haul-Namyelk: King who founded Ce Tydonn in 3741. *Haurut urs Mab: Scylvendi memorialist from the Utemot tribe. *Heänar Tharschilka: Earl of Nergaöta, one of the leaders of the Vulgar Holy War. *Hebarata: Fanim veteran who serves at Gerotha. *Hem Shibbo: A scholar known for his opinions on the Holy War and the Unification Wars. *Hem-Arkidu: A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Hem-Maristat: A historian noted for his opinions on the Unification Wars, particularly the Sack of Sarneveh. *Hemrût ab Urmakthi: Ordealman and Prince of Girgash, eldest son of King Urmakthi. *Hepma Scaralla: High priest of Akkeägni during the First Holy War. *Heramari Iyokus: Daimotic sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires, later Ordealman and Grandmaster of his School. *Heramari Stitramoses: Thurror Eryelk's Breath-father. *Herea: One of the witches of the Swayal Sisterhood in the Great Ordeal. *Heresius: A member of the Stone Hags. *Hertata: An orphan boy living in Sumna. *Heyorthau: One of the two named authors of The Sagas. *Hiappus Irsalfus: Ordealman and sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *Hifanat ab Tunukri: A Cishaurim sorcerer-priest and servant of Anasûrimbor Moënghus. *Hiliapos: Author of Five Apprehensions. *Hilikas: A member of the Stone Hags. *Hilu Akamis:''' '''A former Mandate Court Advisor in the New Empire. *Hintarates: The protagonist of one of the books of the Tusk (The Book of Hintarates). *Hirengar: Ordealman, Earl of Canute. *Hirul Detnammi: Palatine of Eshkalas at the time of the Holy War. *Hish: A Ciphrang, known as the Great-Jawed Glutton. *Hoat: A member of the Skin Eaters. *Hoga Gonrain: Second son of Hoga Gothyelk. *Hoga Gotheras: Eldest son of Hoga Gothyelk. *Hoga Gothyelk: Earl of Agansanor, and leader of the Tydonni contingent of the Holy War. *Hoga Gurnyau: Third and youngest son of Hoga Gothyelk. *Hoga Hogrim: Ordealman, Believer-King of Ce Tydonn, nephew of Hoga Gothyelk. *Horiötha: Scylvendi King-of-Tribes (from the Utemot tribe) responsible for the destruction of Cenei in 3351. *Horjon: Man mentioned in writing scribbled in a post in the outskirts of Marrow. *Horomon: Notorious Xerashi criminal mentioned in The Tractate. *Horziah III: King of High Ainon whose army was destroyed by the Scarlet Spires, signalling the end of the Scholastic Wars and the beginning of the Scarlet Spires' hegemony over High Ainon. *Hosûtil: One of the mannish translators and chroniclers of the Nonmen. *Hotos: The Priapic God. *Houlta: Caste-menial Zaudunyani agitator, nicknamed "Rash". *Hringa Hulwarga: Second son of King Hringa Rauschang of Thunyerus, called "the Limper". *Hringa Hurrausch: First King of the Thunyeri, elected by the tribes in 3987. *Hringa Magga: Cousin of Prince Hringa Skaiyelt of Thunyerus. *Hringa Narradha: Third son of King Hringa Rauschang of Thunyerus. *Hringa Rauschang: King of Thunyerus at the time of the Holy War, father of Skaiyelt, Hulwarga and Narradha. *Hringa Skaiyelt: Eldest son of King Hringa Rauschang of Thunyerus, leader of the Thunyeri contingent of the Holy War. *Hringa Vûkyelt: Ordealman, Believer-King of Thunyerus, son of Hringa Skaiyelt. *Hûkal: Prince of Mongilea. *Hûnovis: A young sorcerer seen in Achamian's Dreams of the Apocalypse. *Hunrilka: Ordealman and Baron. *Hûruth V: Ancient King of Sakarpus mentioned in The Sagas. *Husyelt: The God of the Hunt. *Hûtta-mimot: One of the witches of the Swayal Sisterhood in the Great Ordeal. ↑ Back to top I *Iblil’accullil: Cûnuroi smith who forged the blade Holol during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *Idrusus Geraus: Drusas Achamian’s Galeoth slave. *Iërus Ilimenni: Ordealman and Mandate Schoolman, known as a childhood prodigy. *Iëva: Wife of Anasûrimbor Nau-Cayûti. *Ikkorl: A Holca Lord of the Ordeal. *Ikurei Anphairas I: Emperor of Nansur from 4066 to 4081, grandfather of Ikurei Xerius III. *Ikurei Conphas: Nephew of Emperor Ikurei Xerius III, heir apparent to the Imperial Mantle. *Ikurei Conphas' father: Unnamed younger son of Istriya, brother of Xerius and father to Conphas. *Ikurei Conphas' half-sister: Unnamed half-sister of Conphas, wife to Xerius. *Ikurei Istriya: Mother of Emperor Ikurei Xerius III, once famed for her legendary beauty. *Ikurei Sorius I: First Nansur emperor of the Ikurei Dynasty. *Ikurei Xerius III: Emperor of the Nansur Empire at the time of the Holy War. *Ikurei Xerius III's father: Unnamed husband of Istriya, father to Xerius and grandfather to Conphas, preceded his son as emperor. *[[Ilbaru|'''Ilbaru]]: Protagonist of a Zeümi folk tale. *'Ileni': Presumably one of Aëngelas and Valrissa's children. *'Ils Hidarei': Likely a historian, noted for his opinions on the Unification Wars. *'Imbeyan ab Imbaran': Sapatishah-Governor of Enathpaneah and son-in-law of Padirajah Kascamandri ab Tepherokar. *'Im’inaral Lightbringer: '''Hero of Siöl, struck down beneath the original gatehouse of Min-Uroikas by Sil. *'Imimorûl: The central figure of Nonman scriptures, progenitor and creator of all Nonmen. *Immiriccas: Infamous son of Cinial'jin, whose soul was imbued in the Amiolas. *Impalpotas: A Shigeki Lord of the Ordeal. *Imparrhas: A sorcerer of the Imperial Saik and author of the The Psûkalogues. *Imyanax: General of the Cepaloran Auxiliaries. *Incheiri Gotian: Grandmaster of the Shrial Knights and Maithanet's representative in the Holy War. *Ingaera: Father of Serwë. *Ingalira: Nonman hero of Siöl mentioned in the Isûphiryas. *Ingoswitu: A far antique Kûniüric philosopher, famed in his own day for his Dialogia. *Ingusharotep II: Old Dynasty Shigeki King who conquered the Kyranae Plains. *Inkorot: One of the Nine Incandati, the most powerful of the Cishaurim. *Inri Sejenus: The Latter Prophet and spiritual founder of the Thousand Temples. *Inrilil ab Cinganjehoi:''' '''Believer-Prince of Eumarna, general of the Eumarnan contingent in the Great Ordeal, son of Cinganjehoi ab Sakjal. *Inrûmmi: A sorcerer of rank of the Scarlet Spires. *Inshull: One of the Chieftain-Kings named in the Tusk. *Isholom: A long-dead historical figure mentioned in Sorweel's narration. *Issiral: The White-Luck Warrior tasked with the mission to kill Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *Istratmenni: One of the leaders of the Vulgar Holy War. *Iswa: Legendary creator of the Iswazi. *Iswolor: Possibly a ruler of the Ûmeri Empire. ↑ Back to top J *Jiricet: A Nonman Siqû who raped Anasûrimbor Omindalea in 824, which led directly to the end of the Nonman Tutelage. *Jishamurtë: One of the few sorcerers to notably align with Orthodox movements. *Jiss: One of the long-dead Nonmen Cleric calls out for in Cil-Aujas. *[[Gods|'''Jukan]]: God of sky and season. *'Juraleal': Character featured in a parable in The Chronicle of the Tusk. *'Juru': God of virility and fertility. ↑ Back to top K *'Kakaliol': A Ciphrang, known as Reaper-of-Heroes. *'Kascamandri ab Tepherokar': The Padirajah of Kian and father of Fanayal, Massar and Sirol. *'Keles Musyerius': Ordealman and Mysunsai sorcerer-of-rank. *'Kemetti Thampis': Conriyan Baron from the Anpleian frontier at the time of the Holy War. *'Kemrates Danidas': Ordealman and Baron, son of Kemrates Shanipal. *'Kemrates Shanipal': Baron of Hirhamet, ruled Conriya in King Nersei Proyas' stead at the time of the Great Ordeal. *'Kensooras': Man from a Sakarpi tale, whose name, meaning "between dogs", came to mean a state of suicidal melancholy. *'Kepfet ab Tanaj': A Kianene officer who betrayed Caraskand to Coithus Saubon. *'Kessriga Jeükal': One of the Dûnyain Pragma who instructed Anasûrimbor Kellhus in his youth. *'Khui Shinurta': Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires credited with using the Scholastic Wars as a means of conquering High Ainon, creator of the Javreh slave soldiers. *'Kiampas': Sergeant of the Skin Eaters and a former Nansur officer. *'Kima': One of the witches of the Swayal Sisterhood in the Great Ordeal. *'Kimish': Prime Interrogator to Ikurei Xerius III. *'Kisma': Adoptive father of Mallahet. *'Koll': A member of the Stone Hags. *'Koracales': Author of Nine Songs Heroic. *'Koropos': A former Cironji slave of the Kianene who became an overseer after Gerotha's capture by the Holy War. *'Kosoter': Captain of the Skin Eaters and elju to the Nonman Cleric. *'Krijates Empharas':' '''Palatine-Marshal of Attrempus, general of the Conriyans in the Great Ordeal. *'Krijates Iryssas: The young and impetuous majordomo of House Krijates, cousin to Krijates Xinemus. *Krijates Xinemus: Conriyan Marshal of Attrempus at the time of the Holy War. *Krû Gai: A renowned Bashrag chieftain. *Ku’kumammu: A character in the Tusk, referred to as "the prodigal Viper" and "the accursed Babe-with-teeth". *Kumhurat: A critical philosopher. *Kusjeter: Count-Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Gekas at the time of the Holy War. *Kussalt: Groom to Prince Coithus Saubon. *Kutigha: A Thousand Temples informant for the Scarlet Spires. *Kuxophus II: Last of the ancient Kyranean High Kings. ↑ Back to top L *Leweth: A trapper in the abandoned Atrithan province of Sobel. *Ligesseras Arnius: Ordealman, second-in-command of the Nansur Columns. *Likaro: First Negotiant of the Zeümi court. *Linnû Arcastor: Ordealman, Earl of Gesindal. *Linqirû: Daughter of Cu'huriol, mother of Cû'jara-Cinmoi though an incestuous relationship with her brother Cet'moyol. *Lurijara: A famously heretical scholar. ↑ Back to top M *Madarezer Ukrummu: A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Maëngi: A Consult skin-spy. *Maharta: High-Priestess of the Cult of Yatwer. *Maithanet: Shriah of the Thousand Temples as of 4110. *Malowebi: Mbimayu Schoolman, Second Negotiant of the Zeümi court, emissary sent by the Satakhan to assess Fanayal and his insurrection. *Maluti: A Scylvendi warrior of the Utemot tribe and nephew of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *Mamaradda: A Javreh Shield-Captain. *Mamayma: One of the Chieftain-Kings named in The Chronicle of the Tusk. *Managoras: Author of Ode to the Long-Lived Fool. *Maörta: A Consult skin-spy. *Maranjehoi: Ordealman, Grandee of Piralm. *Marmian: Mandate sorcerer and an Auditor at their Mission in Oswenta. *Martemus: Nansur General and aide to Ikurei Conphas. *Massar ab Kascamandri: Believer-King of Kian, leader of the Kianene contingent in the Great Ordeal, younger brother of Fanayal ab Kascamandri. *Masurkur: One of the two main disciples of Fane, founder of the Pokariti strand of Fanimry. *Matmuth Ramgath: Father of Matmuth Shorathises. *Matmuth Shorathises: Ordealman, Ainoni Palatine of Karyot, eldest son of Matmuth Ramgath. *Maurelta: Ceneian General who surrendered to Sarothesser I at the Battle of Charajat in 3372, signalling the traditional collapse of the Ceneian Empire. *Mbotetulu:''' '''Ojogi-Dynasty Satakhan credited with the first true unification of Zeüm. *Meärji: A Galeoth thane, client to Coithus Saubon at the time of the Holy War. *Mebbee: Zsoronga ut Nganka'kull's pony. *Meigon: A member of the Dûnyain Pragma. *Memgowa: A famed near antique Zeümi sage and philosopher. *Memplei Larsippas: A physician-priest assigned to the Andiamine Heights. *Memshressa Kasaumki: One of the Nascenti, formerly a Conriyan knight. *Mepmerat:' 'Imperial Mathematician belonging to the court of Anasûrimbor Kellhus I. *Meppa: The last of the Cishaurim. *Meremnis: Author of The Arcana Implicata. *Merempompas: Author of Epistemata. *Merotokas: Author of The Virtue of Sin. *Meümaras: The captain of the Amortanea. *Midru Semper: Ainoni Baron in the First Holy War. *Migagurit urs Shanyorta: Scylvendi memorialist. *Mimara: Eldest daughter of Esmenet, by an unknown father. *Mimaripal: A client baron of Musammu Chinjosa at the time of the Holy War. *Mimomitta: Subject of a legend from ancient Kyranean lore. *Mimotil Cravenhearted: One of the Cûnuroi working for the Consult, Bearer of the Copper Tree at Pir Minginnial. *Minachasis: An Ainoni Imperial Apparati. *Mipharal: One of the witches of the Swayal Sisterhood in the Great Ordeal, sister of Sapharal. *Mipharses: An Ainoni caste-noble who fell in love with Mimara during her second year at a brothel in Carythusal. *Mi’punial: One of the great Hûlya poets of Siöl. *Mirathais: Ordealman, Conriyan chronicler. *Mirinqû: The wife of Harapior. *Mirûnwe: One of the witches of the Swayal Sisterhood in the Great Ordeal. *Misariccas: An Ishroi renowned for his valour, one of three Nonmen sent to investigate the Inverse Fire by Nil'giccas. *Mithoser II: God-King of Shigek who was decisively defeated by the Kyraneans at Narakit, leading to Shigek beginning its long tenure as a tributary to greater powers. *Mittades: The captain of the Bloody Picks. *Modhoraparta: Nilnameshi sculptor, known for creating the famous cage-carving "Dance of the Demons". *Moiar: Thurror Eryelk's Clay-father. *Moimoriccas: Son of Ishoriöl, called Earth-eater as wielder of the famed cudgel Gimimra. *Moithural: One of the mannish translators and chroniclers of the Nonmen. *Momas: God of storms, seas and chance. *Moraubon: A member of the Skin Eaters. *Morimhira: Elder brother of Cu'huriol, oldest of the Nonmen to be rendered immortal by the Inoculation, known as the Most Ancient Warrior and the Boatman. *Moryror: Illisseri Ishroi, only Cûnuroi survivor of the Battle of Imogirion. *Mud Waigwa: Ordealman, a "monstrous" Holca thane. *Mujonish: A Shrial Knight at the time of the Holy War. *Mu’miorn: Dispossessed Son of Nihrimsûl, longtime favourite of Nil'giccas, famed for his promiscuity. *Murathaur:' 'Wracu of Far Antiquity called Ilnimili, or "the Silver", and "the Dragon of Knives", slain by Cilcûliccas. *Muretetis: An ancient Ceneian scholar-slave famed for his Axioms and Theorems, the founding text of Three Seas geometry. *Murworg Ganbrota: The Earl of the Thunyeri fiefdom of Ingraul at the time of the Holy War. *Musammu Chinjosa: The Count-Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Antanamera at the time of the Holy War. *Musammu Ezsiru: A Lord of the Great Ordeal and son of Musammu Chinjosa. *The Mutilated: A group of five Dûnyain who survived the Siege of Ishuäl. *Myaza: One of Hanamanu Eleäzaras’s favorite body-slaves. *Myrathimi: Ordealman and a sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. ↑ Back to top N *Naff:''' '''A member of the Imperial Army at the time of the Battle of Kiyuth. *Naïn: A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *"Nameless one": Unnamed, deformed fourth child of Kellhus and Esmenet. *Namogritti Chorgah: Ordealman and Lord Palatine of Eshganax. *Naree: A Nilnameshi prostitute living in Momemn. *Narsheidel: One of the High Boonsmen of King Varalt Harweel II. *Narstheba: A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Narunshinde: One of the two main disciples of Fane, founder of the Sumajil version of Fanimry. *Nau-Ganor: One of the two named authors of The Sagas. *Naxentas: A Ceneian general who conquered Enathpaneah, Xerash and Amoteu in 2414, then staging a successful coup and declaring himself Emperor of Cenei until his assassination a year later. *Neberenes: An informant for Anasûrimbor Kellhus at the time of the Holy War. *Nejata Medekki: King of Conriya whose entire line was murdered during the Aöknyssian Uprisings in 3942. *Nel-Saripal: Ainoni poet and author of Monius, an epic retelling of the Unification Wars. *Nem-Panipal: A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Nemukus Mirshoa: Ordealman, vassal of Nurbanu Soter and nephew to the Baron of Nemuk. *Nentepi Psammatus: A Sumni Shrial Priest of Shigeki descent and regular customer of Esmenet. *Nepimit Arsoghul:' 'Ordealman, Satrap of Hawis'amparesh. *Nersei Calmemunis: The Palatine of the Conriyan province of Kanampurea, cousin to Nersei Proyas, one of the leaders of the Vulgar Holy War. *Nersei Eukernas II: King of Conriya at the time of the Holy War, father of Tirummas and Proyas. *Nersei Miramis: Wife of Nersei Proyas, mother of Xinemus and Thaila, and niece of Coithus Saubon. *Nersei Onoyas II: King of Conriya who first forged the alliance between the School of Mandate and House Nersei. *Nersei Proyas: Crown Prince of Conriya at the time of the Holy War, later Believer-King of Conriya and Exalt-General of the Great Ordeal. *Nersei Sodhoras: A Conriyan Baron and cousin of Nersei Proyas. *Nersei Thaila (elder): Wife of Nersei Eukernas II, mother to Tirummas and Proyas. *Nersei Thaila (younger): Daughter of Nersei Proyas and Miramis. *Nersei Tirummas: Elder brother of Nersei Proyas, Crown Prince of Conriya until his death at sea. *Nersei Xinemus: Son of Nersei Proyas and Miramis, heir to the throne of Conriya. *Nganka'kull ut Imbaroon:' 'Satakhan of High Holy Zeüm, father of Zsoronga ut Nganka'kull. *Ngarau: Grand Seneschal to Ikurei Xerius III. *Niehirren Halfhand: Legendary Lord of the Sakarpi Pale, famed for surviving five years on the open Istyuli after being exiled. *Nikkyûmenes: Recipient of Ajencis' Letter to Nikkyûmenes. *Nil’giccas: Nonman King of Ishterebinth and Nihrimsûl, eventually known as the last King of the Nonmen. *Niminian: Sculptor who drafted the panels depicting heroic scenes from the Unification Wars displayed in the Andiamine Heights. *Ninar: Son of Nin'janjin and father of Nin'ciljiras. *Nincaerû-Telesser: Fourth God-King of the Ûmeri Empire, famed patron of the ancient Gnostic Schools. *Nincaerû-Telesser II: God-King of the Ûmeri Empire, who transformed the Great Library of Sauglish into the cultural heart of the Ancient North. *Nincama-Telesser: God-King of the Ûmeri Empire, responsible for the High Gnostic Writ. *Nin'ciljiras: Grandson of Nin'janjin and last known Nonman King. *Nin'hilarjal: Nonman author of Psalms to Oblivion. *Nin’janjin: Nonman King of Viri, considered a tragic figure by Men and as the epitome of villainy by Nonmen. *Nin'sariccas: Dispossessed Son of Siöl sent as an emissary to treat with Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *Nirimenes: Ordealman and sorcerer-of-rank in the School of Mandate. *Nirsolfa: Philosopher mentioned in the Compendium of the First Holy War. *Nisht Galgota: Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Eshganax at the time of the Holy War. *Niz-Hû:''' '''Legendary Chieftain-King of Famiri, famed for his military humiliation of Shir. *No-God: The entity summoned by the Consult to bring about the Apocalypse. *Nomiyal: Ordealman, Baron of Mols. *Nomur: One of the Chieftain-Kings named in the Tusk. *Noon: A horse owned by Drusas Achamian. *Norwain I: King of Galeoth, infamous for butchering his captive foes en masse in the reception hall of Moraör. *Noshainrau: The founding Grandmaster of the Sohonc. *Nostol: A Meöri Prince famous for his betrayal of Gin'yursis during the time of the Apocalypse. *Nrezza Barisullas: King of Cironj, notorious for surviving and managing to reverse Shrial Censure three times. *Nuharlal Shukla: Ordealman, Grandee of Saw'ajokat. *Nûkulk Iyengar: Earl of Nangael at the time of the Holy War. *Nûkulk Osfringa:' 'Orthodox Earl of Nangaelsa, famously blinded and chained by Anasûrimbor Kellhus for display beneath Meigeiri's walls. *Nulla Vogneas: Author of The Cynicata. *Nume: Ordealman and Mandate Schoolman. *Nurbanu Soter: Palatine of Kishyat at the time of the Holy War, later Believer-King of High Ainon and leader of the Ainoni contingent in the Great Ordeal. *Nurbanu Ze: Palatine of Jekk, adopted son of King Nurbanu Soter, general of the Jekki contingent of the Great Ordeal. ↑ Back to top O *Obotegwa:' 'Obligate to Prince Zsoronga. *Obwë Gûswuran:' 'Ordealman, Grandmaster of the Mysunsai. *Ogadûl the Great: Founder of the Vokalati. *Ogatha urs Yursalka: One of the younger sons of Yursalka. *Oinaral Lastborn:''' '''Last Nonman born during the Womb Plague, son of the hero Oirûnas, and Siqû. *Oirasis: Father of Oirûnas and Oirinas. *Oirinas: Ishroi Hero, twin brother of Oirûnas. *Oirûnas: Legendary Ishroi Hero of the Nonmen, Dispossessed Son of Siöl, twin brother of Oirinas, survivor of the First Watch, Lord of the Second Watch. *Okkiür: Scylvendi warrior of the Utemot tribe, cousin of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *Oknai One-Eye: The inveterate chieftain of the Munuäti, a powerful federation of Scylvendi tribes. *Okyati urs Okkiür: Scylvendi warrior, cousin of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, first brought Anasûrimbor Moënghus as a captive to the Utemot camp in 4079. *Olekaros: A Ceneian slave-scholar of Cironji descent, famed for his Avowals. *Olissis: Legendary daughter of Imimorûl, sister and incestuous lover of Tsonos. *Omiri urs Xunnurit: The lame daughter of Xunnurit and wife of Yursalka. *Omirji: A Kianene Grandee and one of Fanayal's followers. *Omrain:' '''The first woman according to ''The Chronicle of the Tusk. *Onkis: The Goddess of hope and aspiration. *Ontillas: A near antique Ceneian satirist, most famous for his On the Folly of Men. *Opparitha: A near antique Cengemian moralist, most famous for his On the Carnal. *Opsara: A Kianene slave who served as the infant Anasûrimbor Moënghus II's wet nurse. *Oresh: A historical figure mentioned in ''The Chronicle of the Tusk, ''youngest son of the prophet Angeshraël and his wife Esmenet. *Orosis: Possibly the God of sleep. *Orra: A plump scullery slave of the Gaunum household. *Orsuleese the Faster:' 'Sakarpic Hero famed for racing on foot from the Pale to the Lonely City to warn of a vast mobbing. *Orsuwick: Ordealman, Baron of Low Kalt. *Osilwas: A member of the Stone Hags. *Osseoratha:''' '''Far Antique King of Trysë responsible for destroying the Cond capital of Saulya and overthrowing the Yoke. *Lord Ostaroot: Sakarpi noblemen, one of the High Boonsmen of King Varalt Harweel II. *Ostaroot Tasweer: The son of Lord Ostaroot. *Othkut: A Scylvendi warrior who fought in the Battle of Kiyuth. *Ouras: A sorcerer of the Imperial Saik at the time of the Holy War. *Outhrata: Famed Sohonc metaphysician (and eventual Grandmaster) who became a central figure in the so-called Gnostic Renaissance. *Oxwora: A member of the Skin Eaters and a renegade son of Yalgrota Sranchammer. ↑ Back to top P *Paäta: A body-slave belonging to Krijates Xinemus. *Pafaras: The captain of the Stone Hags and a Mysunsai Schoolman. *Palpothis III: An Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek who raised one of the Ziggurats of Shigek, which bears his name. *Panarossa: One of the few sorcerers to notably align with Orthodox movements. *Panteruth urs Mutkius: A Scylvendi of the Munuäti tribe. *Parcis: A philosopher, likely a student of Ajencis, and author of The New Analytics. *Parmerses: An Ainoni spice merchant, among whose possessions the Compendium of the First Holy War was first discovered in Zeüm. *Paro Inrau: A former student of Drusas Achamian. *Parsalates: Ordealman, one of the Mikka Surconsuls. *Par’sigiccas: One of the Nonmen who fought alongside Cinial'jin during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *Parthelsus: One of the Mandate Schoolmen at the time of the Holy War. *Patridomos of House Gaunum: Unnamed Gaunum Patridomos during the events of The Prince of Nothing. *Pherokar I: One of Kian’s earliest and fiercest Padirajahs. *Phinersa: Holy Master of Spies of the New Empire. *Phiolos: Famed mount ridden by Halas Siroyon in the Great Ordeal. *Phoracia: High-Priestess of the Cult of Yatwer. *Pilaskanda: King of Girgash and a tributary ally of the Kianene Padirajah Kascamandri ab Tepherokar. *Pil’kmiras: Cousin of Cinial'jin. *Pim: A Shigeki drover. *Pirasha: An old Sumni whore befriended by Esmenet. *Pirmees: Possibly a scholar, defended that the White-Luck Warrior was a Gift of the Gods against worldly tyranny. *Pirras Boksarias: The Ceneian Emperor who standardized trading protocols within the empire and established a thriving system of markets in its major cities. *Pisathulas: The personal eunuch attendant of Ikurei Istriya. *Pokwas: A member of the Skin Eaters and disgraced Zeümi Sword-Dancer. *Polchias Simas: Drusas Achamian's old teacher and a member of the Quorum. *Polpi Tharias: A man from whom Esmenet secured an Exception in her efforts to try to recover Mimara. *Pomarius Sassotian: General of the Imperial Fleet during the First Holy War. *Poripharus: An ancient Ceneian philosopher and adviser to Triamis the Great. *Porsa: The famed "Philosopher-Whore" of Trysë. *Porsentius Kasalla: One of the Nascenti, formerly a Captain in the Imperial Army. *Porsi: Nursemaid to Anasûrimbor Kelmomas and Anasûrimbor Samarmas. *Porsparian: Ordealman, Shigeki slave assigned to Sorweel upon his arrival in the Great Ordeal. *Posodemas: An old drunk Drusas Achamian frequently ran into during his time as a spy in Carythusal. *Possu Hurminda:' 'Ordealman, Satrap of Sranayati. *Powtha Iskaul:''' '''General of the Twenty-ninth Column in the New Empire. *Praxum Bogras: General of the Selial Column at the time of the Holy War. *Protathis: A famed near antique poet of Ceneian descent, celebrated for many works. *Psailas II: Shriah of the Thousand Temples from 4072 to 4086. *Psatma Nannaferi: Mother-Supreme of the Cult of Yatwer. *Ptarramas the Older: A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Puskarat: A Ciphrang, known as Mother of Perversions. ↑ Back to top Q *Quallas: Author of On the Invitic Sages. ↑ Back to top R *Raeharth Hagarond: Galeoth Earl of Usgald at the time of the Holy War. *Rainon: A member of the Skin Eaters. *Ram-Sassor Garsahadutha: A Tributary Prince of Sansor, leader of the Sansori in the Ainoni contingent of the Holy War. *Rama: One of the Nonmen who fought alongside Cinial'jin during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *Rash Soptet:''' '''Palatine-Governor of Shigek, General of the Shigeki contingent of the Great Ordeal. *Rilding Werijen Greatheart: Tydonni Earl of Plaideöl at the time of the Holy War and of the Great Ordeal. *Rimon: A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Risaphial: One of the Cûnuroi working for the Consult, and nephew of Gin'yursis. *Rûnidil: An Ishroi renowned for his valour, one of three Nonmen sent to investigate the Inverse Fire by Nil'giccas. ↑ Back to top S *Sadu'waralla ab Daza: Chieftain of the Low Imit, General of the Khirgwi contingent in the Great Ordeal. *Safirig Trondha: A Galeoth thane, client to Earl Thagawain Anfirig of Gesindal at the time of the Holy War. *Sag-Marmau: Kûniüric general during the Apocalypse, prominent in "The Book of Generals" in ''The Sagas''. *Sainhail Werjau: One of the Nascenti, formerly a Galeoth thane. *Sakkeruth: A Scylvendi warrior and childhood friend of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *Salaweärn I‏‎: The founder of Akksersia. *Samarmau Uän: One of the Dûnyain Pragma. *Sammu Zursodda: Palatine-Governor of the Ainoni city of Koraphea at the time of the Holy War. *Sampë Ussiliar:''' '''Grandmaster of the Shrial Knights in the Great Ordeal. *Sampileth Fire-singer: Legendary Far Antique Magi credited with inventing the famed Dragonhead Cant, as well as founding the Surartu. *Sanathi: Daughter of Cnaiür urs Skiötha and Anissi. *Sancla: Drusas Achamian’s cellmate and lover during his adolescence in Atyersus. *Sanumnis: A Conriyan Baron and member of the Holy War. *Sapharal: One of the witches of the Swayal Sisterhood in the Great Ordeal, sister of Mipharal. *Saranjehoi: A Kianene Grandee and one of Fanayal's followers. *Sareat II: King of Galeoth, he was forced to walk barefoot from Oswenta to Sumna in contrition following a Shrial Censure in 4072. *Sarl: Sergeant of the Skin Eaters, long-time companion of Lord Kosoter. *Sarnagiri V: Nilnameshi King defeated by Triamis I in 2483, leading to Nilnamesh becoming a Ceneian province. *Sarosthenes: A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Sarothesser I: Founder of High Ainon, who overthrew the yoke of the Ceneian Empire in 3372 and ascended the Assurkamp Throne as the first Ainoni King. *Sarothesser IX: King of High Ainon during the Scholastic Wars. *Sarpella: Celebrated mummer, who read the poem Monius to the Imperial Court in 4132. *Sarshressa Imrothas: Palatine of the Conriyan palatinate of Aderot at the time of the Holy War. *Sartmandri: One of the Nine Incandati, the most powerful of the Cishaurim. *Sasal Charapatha:''' '''Believer-Prince of Nilnamesh, general of the Nilnameshi contingent in the Great Ordeal, son of Sasal Umrapathur III. *Sasal Umrapathur III:''' '''Believer-King of Nilnamesh, Marshal of the Ketyai-of-the-South in the Great Ordeal, father of Sasal Charapatha. *Sasheoka: Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires, assassinated in 4100 and succeeded by Hanamanu Eleäzaras. *Sattushal Gayamakri: One of the Nascenti, formerly an Ainoni baron. *Saurnemmi: A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Saweor Inskarra: Earl of the Thunyeri fiefdom of Skagwa at the time of the Holy War. *Scroll: A member of the Stone Hags. *Seidru Nautzera: A senior member of the Mandate Quorum. *Seökti: Heresiarch of the Cishaurim. *Sepherathindor: Count-Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Hinnant at the time of the Holy War. *Seratantas III: Author of Sumni Meditations. *Serwë: A Nymbricani concubine of House Gaunum, later claimed by Cnaiür urs Skiötha as his prize. *Serwë (skin-spy): A Consult skin-spy who takes on the appearance of Serwë. *Seswatha: Founder of the School of Mandate and implacable enemy of the Consult throughout the Apocalypse. *Setmahaga: A Ciphrang, controlled by the Scarlet Spires during the battle for Shimeh. *Setpanares: The General in command of the Ainoni contingent of the First Holy War. *Shaeönanra: Grandvizier of the Mangaecca who became one of the founders of the Consult. *Shalmessa: A Javreh Shield-Captain who serves Hanamanu Eleäzaras. *Shamanet: A historical figure referenced in The Chronicle of the Tusk, she was the mother of Esmenet, wife of the prophet Angeshraël. *Sharhild: High-Priestess of the Cult of Yatwer. *Shaugar Ulnarta: One of the Nascenti, formerly a Tydonni thane. *Shelgal: One of the Chieftain-Kings named in the Tusk. *Sheorog Cerjulla: The Tydonni Earl of Warnute at the time of the Holy War. *Sheorog Gauslas: The son of Earl Sheorog Cerjulla and a member of the Holy War. *Shikol: The King of ancient Xerash, famed for sentencing Inri Sejenus to death in 2198, as recounted in The Tractate. *Shilka Grimmel: Ordealman, Tydonni Earl of Cuärweth. *Shimbor: One of the mannish translators and chroniclers of the Nonmen. *Shoddû Akirapita: Eldest son of Shoddû Rapita III, King of Nilnamesh, perhaps the most brilliant and resourceful Orthodox general of the Unification Wars. *Shoddû Rapita III: King of Nilnamesh during the Unification Wars, father of Shoddû Akirapita. *Sholis Meerskatu:' 'Ordealman and Exalt-Captain of the Pillarians. *Shoss:' 'Galeoth Ordealman from Agmundr. *Shressa Gaidekki: Count-Palatine of the Conriyan palatinate of Anplei at the time of the Holy War. *Shressa Xinoyas: Orthodox Palatine of Etara-Anplei, famously butchered before his own children by the Aspect-Emperor. *Siaxas II: Emperor of Cenei, infamous for butchering the inhabitants of Kyudea and razing the city to the ground following a 2458 rebellion. *Sibawûl te Nurwul: Believer-Prince of Nymbrica, leader of the Cepaloran contingent in the Great Ordeal. *Sil: Inchoroi King and the original bearer of the Heron Spear. *Silhanna: Daughter of Drusas Achamian’s Galeoth slaves, Idrusus Geraus and Tisthanna. *Sinerses: Shield-Captain of the Javreh and favorite of Hanamanu Eleäzaras. *Sin’niroiha: Originally the King of the Nonman Mansion of Nihrimsûl, later also of Ishoriöl through his marriage to Tsinirû, by whom he was the father of Nil'giccas. *Sirassas Kumeleus: A staunch supporter of House Ikurei, and Exalt-General of the Nansurium prior to Ikurei Conphas. *Sirol ab Kascamandri: The youngest daughter of Kascamandri ab Tepherokar. *Sirpal Onyarapû: Ordealman, Lord Palatine of Moserothu. *Sirpal Uranyanka: Palatine-Governor of the Ainoni city of Moserothu at the time of the Holy War. *Sirro:' '''Female Seleukaran poet, naturalist and philosopher, famed author of ''The Holy Crone. *Sirwitta: An Emwama criminal mentioned in the Isûphiryas. *Skafra: One of the principal Wracu of the Apocalypse, slain by Seswatha at Mengedda in 2155. *Skaiwarra: A Thunyeri chieftain who fought alongside Cnaiür urs Skiötha at Joktha. *Skala: Gaenkelti’s successor as Exalt-Captain of the Palatial Eöthic Guard. *Skalateas: Mysunsai Schoolman at the time of the Holy War. *Skauras ab Nalajan: Sapatishah-Governor of Shigek and first principal antagonist of the First Holy War. *Skeaös: Prime Counsel to Ikurei Xerius III, having served in that capacity for thirty years. *Skinede Anmergal: A Tydonni thane and member of the Holy War. *Skiötha urs Hannut: The father of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, and former Chieftain of the Utemot. *Skogma: An ancient Wracu, thought destroyed during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *Skunxa: Ordealman, Scylvendi scout, one of Coithus Saubon's Knights of the Desert Lion. *Skuthula: An ancient Wracu spawned during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars, called "the Black", and one of the few Dragons known to have survived the Apocalypse. *Skûtsa the Elder:' 'Girgallic Priest from Sorweel's childhood. *Sohorat: A Ciphrang, controlled by the Scarlet Spires during the battle for Shimeh. *Sokwë: Author of Ten Seasons in Zeüm. *Sol: An orphan living in the city of Sumna at the time of the Holy War. *Solm Hilderath: One of the Nascenti, formerly a Tydonni thane. *Somandutta: A member of the Skin Eaters and a Nilnameshi caste-noble adventurer. *Sonhail Hortha: A Galeoth knight, client to Coithus Saubon . *Sorainas: A celebrated Nansur scriptural commentator, and author of The Book of Circles and Spirals. *Sos-Praniura: The greatest student of Gin'yursis and founder of the Mangaecca. *Sosering Rauchurl: Ordealman, High-Thane of the Holca. *Sristai Croimas: Ordealman and Lord Palatine of Kethantei, second son of Sristai Ingiaban. *Sristai Ingiaban: Palatine of the Conriyan palatinate of Kethantei at the time of the Holy War. *Stajanas II: Famed "Philosopher-Emperor" of Cenei who ruled from 2412 to 2431, author of Ruminations. *Stubborn: A pony owned by Sorweel after joining the Great Ordeal. *Suberd: Legendary King of Sakarpus who tried to seduce Aelswë, the mortal daughter of Gilgaöl, thus dooming his line forever. *Sucoithus Hingeath:''' '''Earl of Gaenri, commander of the Gaenrish contingent in the Great Ordeal. *Sûjara-nin:' 'Injori Ishroi, a Dispossessed Son of Siöl, famed for his exploits in the Three Seas, where he was known as the "Red Ghoul". *Su'juroit: A Nonman Qûya rumored to have been capable of performing Meta-Gnostic Cants. *Sumajil ut Hest:' 'Ordealman, Kianene Grandee of Mitirabis. *Sumiloam: Queen of High Ainon during the Scholastic Wars, wife of Sarothesser IX. *Suörtagal: Author of Epimeditations. *Suriala: The wife of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II and mother of Nau-Cayûti. *Surmante Caphrianus I: Nansur Surmante emperor famed for his wily diplomacy and far-reaching reforms of the Nansur legal code. *Surmante Skilura II: The most cruel of the Surmante Emperors of Nansur, whose deranged antics led to the Granary Revolts of 3668 and the accension of Surmante Xatantius I to the Mantle. *Surmante Xatantius I: The most warlike of the Surmante Emperors of Nansur, who enlarged the Nansur Empire to its greatest extent. *Surxacer: Youngest son of Pilaskanda, leader of the embassy sent to Momemn by Fanayal ab Kascamandri. *Sut Keopsis:' 'Imperial Exalt-Counter. *Sutadra: A member of the Skin Eaters, and a rumoured Fanim heretic. *Swahon Wainhail: Galeoth Earl of Kurigald at the time of the Holy War. *Swanostol: According to legend, the son of Nostol by Weyukat. *Swarjuka: Sapatishah-Governor of Jurisada. *Swayal:''' '''Legendary maiden who rebuked the amorous advances of Gilgaöl and was condemned to live all eternity as a Golden Swan. *Symaul: Skettic Chieftain who executed Wulta-Ongorean, father of Avalunsil, and was in turn murdered by her. ↑ Back to top T *Tanhafut: An ancient Wracu known as "the Red", slain by Anasûrimbor Nau-Cayûti at the Battle of Ossirish. *Tarempas: Admiral of the Nansur Fleet at the time of the Holy War. *Tatokar I: A High Heresiarch of the Cishaurim. *Temus Enhorû:''' '''Grandmaster of the Imperial Saik in the Great Ordeal. *Teres Ansansius: The most famed theologian of the early Thousand Temples. *Thagawain Anfirig: Galeoth Earl of Gesindal at the time of the Holy War. *Thallei Numemarius: Patridomos of House Thallei, and General of the Kidruhil at the time of the Holy War. *Thanteus Eskeles: Ordealman, Mandate Schoolman and tutor to Varalt Sorweel. *Thassius: A ranking member of the Imperial Saik. *Thipil Mepiro: Amoti Ordealman, one of the captains of Coithus Saubon's Knights of the Desert Lion and his Swordbearer. *Thirûmmû Sek: Ordealman and sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *Thopsis: Eunuch Master of Imperial Protocol for the New Empire. *Throseanis: A late Ceneian dramatist, famed for his Triamis Imperator. *Thurhig Bogyar: Holca Ordealman, one of the captains of Coithus Saubon's Knights of the Desert Lion and his Spearbearer. *Thurror Eryelk: Holca freebooter who earned fame as both a hero and a criminal during the Scholastic Wars. *Ti: A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. *Tikirgal ab Ramitju:' 'Ordealman, Grandee of Makreb'at-Akii. *[[Tinnirin|'''Tinnirin]]: One of the Nonmen who fought alongside Cinial'jin during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *'Tinurit': A Scylvendi from the Akkunihor tribe and member of the Company of Scions in the Great Ordeal. *'Tirius': A former Nansur slave of the Kianene who becomes an overseer after Gerotha's capture by the Holy War. *'Tirnemus': A Baron and member of the Holy War. *'Tisthanna': Drusas Achamian’s slave and wife of Idrusus Geraus. *'Titirga': Second Grandmaster of the Sohonc, childhood pupil of Noshainrau the White, and famed Hero-Mage of Ûmerau, thought to be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived. *'Tokush': Master of Spies to Ikurei Xerius III. *'Triamis the Great': First Aspect-Emperor of the Ceneian Empire, famed for his conquests and for declaring Inrithism the official state religion in 2505. *'Trimus Charcharius': Patrodomos of House Trimus at the time of the Holy War. *'Trimus Meniphas I': One of the Trimus Emperors of Nansur, whose assassination in 3508 signaled the end of his dynasty. *'Troyatti': Captain of the Hemscilvara. *'Tshuma': One of the Nascenti, formerly a Kutnarmu mercenary. *'Tsilarcus': Author of The Sumptitudes. *'Tsinirû': Queen of Ishoriöl, famed Qûya, wife to Sin'niroiha and mother of Nil'giccas. *'Tsonos: '''Son of Imimorûl, legendary Ur-King of Siöl. *'Tsotekara: Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires (then still known as the Surartu) in ancient times. *Tsuör: A Consult skin-spy. *Tûborsa Hurm: A member of the Stone Hags. *Tusullian: Ordealman, senior Imperial Mathematician. *Tynwur: Called "the Bull of Sauglish", sent to his death by the jealous King Carû-Ignaini. *Tzing: A Jekki member of the Company of Scions in the Great Ordeal. ↑ Back to top U *Ûliqara:''' '''Wife of Oirûnas and mother of Oinaral Lastborn. *Ûlkû’kolil: Legendary founder of both Ishoriöl and Incissal. *Umartu: An ancient Shiradic philosopher. *Urbommû Adokarsa: Ordealman, younger brother of Urbommû Hamazrel. *Urbommû Hamazrel: Ordealman, one of Nurbanu Soter's martial advisors. *Urdrûsû Marsalees:' 'Ordealman, Palatine of Kûtapileth. *Urmakthi ab Makthi:''' '''Believer-King of Girgash, leader of the Girgashi contingent in the Great Ordeal. *Urskrux: A Ciphrang, known as Father-of-Carrion. *Urskugog: So-called "Sranc King" of Suskara. *Uskelt Wolfheart: One of the Chieftain-Kings named in the Tusk. *Ûssirta: A Consult skin-spy. *Ûster Scraul: Kurigalder Ordealman, one of the captains of Coithus Saubon's Knights of the Desert Lion and his Shieldbearer. *Utgarangi ab Hoularji: Sapatishah-Governor of Xerash at the time of the Holy War. *Uthgai: The Scylvendi King-of-Tribes who lead his people under the No-God during the Apocalypse. ↑ Back to top V *Valrissa: A daughter of the Werigda and wife of Aëngelas. *Valsarta: One of the witches of the Swayal Sisterhood in the Great Ordeal. *Varalt Harweel II: Former King of Sakarpus, father of Varalt Sorweel. *Varalt Sorweel III: King of Sakarpus and only son of Varalt Harweel II. *[[Varalt Sorweel III's mother|'''Varalt Sorweel III's mother]]: Unnamed wife to Varalt Harweel II and mother to Sorweel. *'Vem-Mithriti': Grandmaster of the Imperial Saik and Vizier-in-Proxy. *'Vethenestra': Chalfantic Oracle of the Cult of Yatwer. *'Vippol the Elder': Dispossessed Son of Siöl and most gifted surviving Qûya by 4132. *'Virimlû': Arcane Siölan smith, forged Imirsiöl, the legendary blade of Oirûnas. *'Vshikcrû': A mighty Inchoroi, slain by Ingalira during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *'Vûgalharsa': Ordealman, Ingraulish knight. ↑ Back to top W *'Warthût Ganrikka': A client thane of Hoga Gothyelk during the First Holy War, later Ordealman. *'Weodwa': A Kûniüric Prince, part of the Second Ordeal in the Battle of Eleneöt Fields. *'Weofota Finaöl': Earl of the Tydonni fiefdom of Canute at the time of the Holy War. *'Weyukat': The favourite Emwama concubine of Gin'yursis, according to legend. *'White-Luck Warrior': Yatwerian Narindar whose Unerring Grace is absolute. *'Wiglic':' '''Legendary founder of the Holca. *'Wobazul: A senior member of the Mbimayu. *Wonard: A member of the Skin Eaters. *Woyengar: Ordealman, Earl of Nangaelsa. *Wraelinu: A King-Temple Historian known for his theories about Sranc populations. *Wrigga: A caste-menial Zaudunyani agitator. *Wulgulu: A member of the Stone Hags. *Wulta-Ongorean: Far Antique Ûmeri emperor, father of Avalunsil, executed by Symaul. *Wustamitas: An Ordealman from Nangaelsa. *Wutteät: The legendary Father of Dragons, the Unholy Archetype used by the Inchoroi to culture and brood all other Wracu, known as "the Black-and-Golden" and "the Terrible". ↑ Back to top X *Xarah Wab-wabi: Famed and maligned Satta Warlock, master of Iswa. *Xarotas Harnilas: Ordealman, Kidruhil Captain of the Company of Scions. *Xercallas II: Ceneian leader who secured the remnants of what had once been Kyraneas in the decades following Cenei’s conquest of Gielgath. *Xijoser: An Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek, mostly known for the Ziggurat bearing his name. *Xius: A great Ceneian poet and playwright, famed for ''The Trucian Dramas''. *Xonghis: A member of the Skin Eaters and former Imperial Tracker. *Xunnurit: Scylvendi chieftain of the Akkunihor tribe, King-of-Tribes at the time of the Battle of Kiyuth. ↑ Back to top Y *Yagthrûta: Thunyeri Momian Patriarch. *Yalgrota Sranchammer: Thunyeri groom of Prince Hringa Skaiyelt at the time of the Holy War. *Yapotis: The master of the brothel in Carythusal where Mimara was found. *Yasellas: A prostitute acquiantance of Esmenet. *Yatiskeres: A Mandate Schoolman and member of the Quorum at the time of the Holy War. *Yatwer: The Goddess of the earth and fertility. *Yel: One of Esmenet’s Kianene body-slaves. *Yerajaman: Mimara's Nilnameshi tutor during her time in the Andiamine Heights. *Yi’yariccas: A venerated Qûya sage. *Yorsi: Son of Drusas Achamian’s Galeoth slaves, Idrusus Geraus and Tisthanna. *Ysanna: A slave belonging to the Gaunum family. *Ysilka: The wife of Sag-Marmau in The Sagas, whose name is often used as an euphemism for "adulteress" in the Three Seas. *Yursalka: A Scylvendi warrior of the Utemot tribe. *Yursut urs Muknai: Scylvendi King-of-Tribes at the Battle of Zirkirta. *Yutirames: A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires at the time of the Holy War. ↑ Back to top Z *Zabwiri:''' '''Long time Grandmaster of the Mbimayu, scholar of Memgowa, and Malowebi's master early in his sorcerous training. *Zarathinius: The famed author of A Defence of the Arcane Arts. *Zenkappa: Captain of Attrempus at the time of the Holy War, formerly a Nilnameshi slave belonging to the household of Krijates Xinemus. *Zerxei Triamarius I: The first of the Zerxei Emperors of Nansur, acclaimed by the Imperial Army following the assassination of Trimus Meniphas I in 3508. *Zerxei Triamarius II: Zerxei Emperor of Nansur who had the High Round raised in Shimeh. *Zerxei Triamarius III: Last of the Zerxei Emperors of Nansur, murdered by palace eunuchs in 3619. *Zikas: The women taken as concubines by Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *Zioz: A Ciphrang, controlled by the Scarlet Spires during the battle for Shimeh. *Zsoronga ut Nganka’kull: '''Successor-Prince of Zeüm, hostage of the Aspect-Emperor and member of the Company of Scions in the Great Ordeal. ↑ Back to top Category:Characters